El otro lado del Hielo
by lechuzah
Summary: No a todos les gusta jugar en la nieve y la llegada del invierno.Para Jack, el nuevo guardián, no le es sencillo entender esto. ¿Qué hizo para sentir el odio de algún niño? Pitch lo dijo alguna vez: "ser un guardián tiene un precio"
1. No me gusta el Invierno

**El otro lado del Hielo**

**Capitulo 1**

**No me gusta el Invierno**

El fin de las vacaciones de verano ya era una realidad para Jamie, quien se dirigía con su hermanita Sophie a la parada del autobus. Septiembre todavía era caluroso y seco, pero las suaves brisas veraniegas le daban ánimos al muchacho que miraba como el viento arrastraba algunos pétalos de algunas flores de un arbusto cercano.

- Florecitas – exclamó Sophie, Quien se soltó de la mano de su hermano para apreciar el lugar de donde los pétalos fueron arrancados.

- No hagas eso Sophie, eso es peligroso – le dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la niña que comenzaba a sacar una de las flores.

- Que bonita es – dijo Sophie mientras otra brisa de verano movía sus cabellos enmarañados y dorados.

-Jamie sonrió al ver eso, ya que parecía que el viento de verano acariciaba el rostro de su hermana.

- ¿habrá alguien como Jack, pero que se encargue del verano?- se preguntó el muchacho.

¿Por qué no? Se respondió. Hace poco creía en Santa, el hada de los dientes, Sandman y el Conejo de Pascua, pero ese año también supo existencia de Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y de la escarcha. Quien lo acompañó en tantos juegos de nieve y trineo sin darse cuenta hasta ahora. De seguro habría alguien que le diera la diversión a las vacaciones de verano de la misma forma en que Jack les daba los dÍas sin escuela gracias a la nieve.

-Jamie - dijo Sophie mientras le acercaba una flor – es como el huevito que me dio conejito.

El arbusto tenia flores pequeñas de colores suaves y rosados que brillaban ante el sol similar al huevo que Sophie todavía guardaba en su habitación, era su tesoro y el recuerdo más lindo de "su amigo" el conejo de pascua. Desde ese dia siempre preguntaba en casa ¿Cuando es pascua? Para volver a verlo.

-Es muy linda Sophie- dijo su hermano – vamos debemos tomar el autobus.

Sophie tomó la mano e su hermano y la otra sujetaba su flor recién cortada. Mientras se acercaba vio al resto de sus amigos del vecindario quienes lo saludaron con la mano y le daban señales que el autobus llegaría pronto.

La puertas del bus se abrieron y los muchachos comenzaron a subir a el para buscar algún lugar donde sentarse mientras el bus comenzaba su marcha.

-¡No, mi florecita! - exclamó Sophie cuando la flor se calló.

-¡No te pares Sophie es peligroso!- dijo Jamie, pero en vano la pequeña se levantó de su asiento y buscaba en el pasillo la flor perdida en el piso.

Sophie comenzó a caminar como pudo para revisar los asientos pero perdió el equilibrió por un mal movimiento del bus cayendo sobre uno de los pasajeros.

- ¡Sophie!- gritó Jamie al ver esto y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo para ver a su hermana

-¿Estás bien?- , era la pasajera donde Sophie cayó, era una chica que por la posición donde estaba Jamie tenía el pelo castaño lacio y hasta los hombros.

-Mi florecita- lloriqueó Sophie mientras comenzaba a lagrimear.

-Oh, ¿tenías una flor?- dijo la chica tratando de entender a la pequeña.

-Lo siento- Jamie había llegado hasta el asiento- es mi hermana y se le cayó una flor que tenía en las manos ya debe de estar perdida... ¿no te hizo nada?

-¿Ella? Pues no, estoy bien.

Jamie pudo ver mejor a la chica, era de su edad, pero no la reconocía de la escuela. Era muy pecosa y con ojos grandes de color castaño.

Sophie comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte molestando a los demás estudiantes. Jamie trataba lo que sea para evitar que dejara de llorar pero parecía más difícil de lo que parecía.

-No llores pequeñita- dijo la chica sacando algo que colgaba de su mochila- mira, no es una flor pero esto es bonito.

La chica sacó un adorno que era un pequeño conejito gris de tela con dos ojos de botón de color verde. La pequeña Sophie se quedo enbobada viendo el pequeño adorno.

-¡Conejito!- exclamó la pequeña tomando el adorno con sus dos manos- ¡Mira Jamie, es conejito!

-Si, se parece mucho- sonrió Jamie más tranquilo que la chica ya no llorara.

-¿Conejito?- preguntó la chica castaña

-El conejo de pascua – dijo Jamie quien miraba a su hermana muy feliz con el adorno- Sophie, ve al asiento, y ten cuidado.

La chica se fue corriendo de felicidad al asiento y jugando con el pequeño adorno de mochila.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Jamie- y mil disculpas por todo, tuviste que entregar un adorno tan lindo a mi hermana.

-No te preocupes dijo la chica- mostrándole su mochila a Jamie, era rosada y tenía muchos adornos como los del conejo, habían distintos animales hechos de trapo. - Es un hobbie, los hago por diversión- comentó- me alegro que alguien además de a mi les haya gustado

-Son muy lindos- comentó Jamie.

La conversación había quedado hasta ese momento, ya que el bus estaba estacionado para que los niños bajaran.

-Nos vemos – dijo la chica y comenzó a bajar- tengo que ir a ver al director.

-Hasta pronto y gracias de nuevo- dijo Jamie a la chica.

Jamie fue a dejar a su hermana hasta su sala de clases para luego encontrarse con sus demás amigos en el pasillo.

-Sophie hizo un gran escándalo- comentó uno- menos mal que la chica nueva la tranquilizó

-Si, fue muy amable- comentó Jamie

-Y sabes como se llama por lo menos

-Pues se llama...- Jamie se quedó mudo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica.

-Jamie, no me digas que olvidaste preguntarle el nombre

-¡Ay no!- dijo el muchacho golpeándose la cabeza con su mano

-Bueno, la escuela no es tan grande de seguro la veremos en los recreos ¿o no?

Jamie y sus compañeros llegaron a su sala de clases, el profesor comenzó a tomar la asistencia cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Oh, bienvenida- dijo el maestro haciendo pasar a una estudiante que Jamie reconoció inmediatamente como la chica del autobus.- Quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, su nombre es Emma Smith y es la hija de la nueva enfermera de la escuela. Emma, por favor siéntate al final de esta línea de asientos.

Emma caminó por el pasillo de bancos y pudo ver a Jamie quien le sonreía, ella movió su mano en forma de respuesta y se sentó en su puesto. Estaban algo lejos como para conversar pero por lo menos Jamie ya sabía el nombre de la chica de los adornos de la mochila.

-¿En serio los haces tu?- comentó Cupcake viendo la mochila rosada de la chica nueva

-Si, es algo que me mantiene activa, tengo problemas de salud y cuando tengo un resfrío debo tener reposo en cama por mucho tiempo- dijo Emma-

-Que bueno que tu mamá es enfermera- dijo Jamie

Jamie ya les había presentado a sus amigos a la chica nueva, con quienes ya se llevaban muy bien.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y sin darse cuenta quedaba poco tiempo para Diciembre y la llegada del invierno, ya el viento era más helado y los niños comenzaron a cambiar los pantalones cortos por botas y abrigos.

-Quedan dos días para diciembre, no lo puedo creer- dijo Jamie con sus amigos mientras caminaba para ir a casa.

-Este año será genial- dijo uno- Ya quiero que caiga nieve.

-Podremos hacer muñecos de nieve- dijo otro

Todos parecían animados ante la llegada del invierno, en especial porque llegando el frío Jack Frost vendría para jugar como la vez pasada y esta vez aprovecharían a su amigo, el nuevo guardián, toda la temporada. Jamie sonreía ante la idea de volver a ver al espíritu del invierno, pero su alegría duró poco al ver la reacción de su nueva amiga. A diferencia del resto de sus amigos, no decía nada y miraba hacia un costado con una mirada seria y algo pensativa.

-Emma ¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Jamie al ver a la chica tan extraña

-Es cierto- dijo uno de los chicos- no has dicho nada en mucho tiempo

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no se preocupen- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Bueno Emma, ¿entonces que te gusta del invierno?- dijo Jamie para que entrara en la conversación

-Bueno, la verdad- dijo la chica bajando la vista- es que a mi... no me gusta el invierno... lo odio.

Jamie estaba en si habitación,ya era de noche pero no podía dormir y observaba su conejo de peluche mientras estaba sentado en la cama. No había que ser adivino para saber que algo lo molestaba. Pronto, por la ventana escuchaba el sonido del viento tratando de abrirla. Se  
levantó de la cama para cerrarla bien, cuando vio algo extraño en ella:  
había escarcha en uno de los vidrios. El muchacho sonrió.

-Jack Frost – exclamó abriendo su ventana y viendo hacia todos lados.

No había nadie.

El niño miraba por todos lados esperando ver al guardián pero no se encontraba por ningun lado, puso un poco más afuera su cabeza y sintió como una bola de nieve le caía desde el techo y una risa que reconocía.

-Hey- dijo Jamie viendo hacia el cielo y vio a Jack sonriendo ante la mirada del pequeño

-Jamie entró en la casa y Jack con el quien al poner los pies en el suelo de la habitación el niño fue a abrazarlo

-Sabía que eras tu – sonrió Jamie.

-Has crecido- dijo Jack- y también ese diente de ahí. La última vez que vio al muchacho estaba esperando que le creciera un diente nuevo luego de su aventura en el trineo.

-Si- dijo Jamie- pero se me esta soltando una muela.

-El hada de los dientes estará feliz de eso- comentó Jack paseándose por la habitación del muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jamie- Todavía no es invierno.

-Lo se- sonrió Jack – pero tenía ganas de visitar la ciudad antes. Además hay que empezar por algo, un poco de viento frío tal vez... una repentina nieve -sonrió.

Jamie estaba emocionado de esas noticias, pero luego su cara cambió un poco a tristeza, lo que Jack notó inmediatamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Jack flotando cerca del muchacho.

-Bueno, si- dijo Jamie sentándose en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes que el guardián apareciera- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Jamie- dijo Jack algo preocupado y sentándose cerca del muchacho

-¿Tu crees que alguien pueda odiar el invierno?

* * *

Hola, primera vez escribiendo en esta sección.

Agradezco comentarios: si les gusto o no, sobre redacción, etc.

Vi la pelicula en ingles asi que hay nombres que, en español, no logro tomar bien, asi que si me pueden ayudar en esto o en detalles con los personajes ¡lo agradecería mucho!


	2. El Muñeco de Nieve

**Capitulo 2**

**El muñeco de Nieve**

Jamie estaba llegando, junto con Sophie, a la estación del auto bus. Los días eran un poco más fríos, así que los chicos llevaban bufandas, Sophie tenía puestas unas orejeras rosadas con diseño de conejo y Jamie su sombrero de siempre. Sophie jugaba a saltar las baldosas cerca de su hermano hasta el camino de la parada. Emma estaba sentada , sobre una roca cercana, leyendo un libro. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rosado que combinaba con su mochila y una larga bufanda blanca que tenía por lo menos cuatro vueltas alrededor de su cuello y todavía tenía material para una más. Al verla, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Jack la otra noche:

-¿Odiarlo? - rió Jack- ¿quién podría hacerlo? - dijo flotando por la habitación del muchacho en posición de relajo – El invierno es genial y lo digo porque me encargo de buena parte de el.

-Bueno, es verdad- dijo Jamie viendo al joven guardián flotar por su habitación- me encanta la nieve- dijo el muchacho dándole la razón

-¿Y las guerras de nieve? - dijo Jack sonriéndole al chico

-Completamente y las carreras de trineo- comentó divertido el muchacho

-Lo sé- sonrió Jack – los dos somos muy buenos en eso.

-Hubo una risa cómplice entre los dos en ese momento, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

-Y no olvides los "días de nieve"- sonrió Jack sintiéndose orgulloso de su invento, en especial porque los niños lo adoraban.

-Si, son geniales, pero...- Jamie rodó los ojos algo pensativo – tengo una amiga que es muy buena persona, pero parece no importarle mucho el invierno... dijo simplemente que lo odiaba.

-Jack hizo una mueca de mal gusto ante este comentario.

-Bueno... - dijo Jack buscando la solución- Debe ser que no la dejan salir a jugar, acaso esa chica tiene algún problema o algo...

-Me dijo que tiene problemas de salud, un resfrío suave la deja en la cama- comentó Jamie

-Ajá- dijo el chico de cabello blanco- ves, de seguro es eso, no puede disfrutarlo. No te preocupes Jamie- añadió Jack mirándolo a los ojos- te prometo que haré que tu amiga pueda disfrutar antes que nadie este invierno y que aprenda a gustarle, aunque su salud le diga lo contrario.

-Lo que Jack había dicho tenía mucho sentido, pensó Jamie acercándose al paradero. Si lo pensaba lógicamente, si se resfriaba con facilidad y jugaba en el frío le podía causar muchos problemas asi que, por conclusión, no era que lo odiara, si no que no podía disfrutarlo. Luego se preguntó que haría Jack para que pudiera disfrutar la nieve, bueno de seguro haría algo genial.

-¡Emma!- exclamó Sophie al ver a la chica en la roca.

-Hola- sonrió la chica bajando su libro

-Hola Emma- dijo Jamie.

-Hola, ¿como estas?- dijo la chica dejando su libro en la mochila

-Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre- comentó Jamie

-Si, no pude dormir muy bien con el viento que hubo anoche- sonrió la chica- me hubiera ido con mi mamá pero ella sale muy temprano para revisar la enfermería, hubiera sido aburrido ser la única niña a esa hora en el colegio. Además está comenzando a hacer mucho frío, no lo habría aguantado- agregó tapándose un poco más con su bufanda.

-Realmente, el clima no te ayuda mucho, verdad, Emma- dijo Jamie

-Para nada- comentó Emma- además con el invierno acercándose... ojalá no existiera.

Jamie pensó en lo que dijo Jack anoche, parecía que estaba muy en lo cierto sobre su falta de cariño al invierno.

Los demás estudiantes y amigos de los chicos comenzaron a llegar, generando conversación antes de la llegada del auto bus, el viaje estuvo sin problemas y Sophie se comportaba bien jugando con el adorno que Emma le había regalado. Esta última estaba sentada con Cupcake revisando el libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente. El día, en general estuvo sin problemas, salvo por en viento frío que corría de vez en cuando avisando la inminente llegada del invierno.

Al día siguiente, Jamie saludó a sus amigos en la parada, pero no vio por ningún lado a la chica pecosa, tampoco la vio en clases en todo el día.

Él sus amigos fueron a la enfermería a conversar con su madre, la enfermera de la escuela era una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello negro tomado en una cola de caballo y usaba anteojos.

-Hola chicos- saludó ella- ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes enfermera Smith- saludó Jamie- somos amigos de Emma y nos gustaría saber como está... nos preocupa que haya faltado a clases.

-Son muy amables- sonrió la mujer- ella esta bien, verán, no se si les dijo que ella tiene una salud un poco débil- a lo que los chicos asintieron- el frío de ayer le cayó muy mal el día de ayer y amaneció con un poco de fiebre, así que le pedí que se quedara en casa el dia de hoy, pero de seguro volverá mañana.

-Vaya- dijo Jamie- no sabía que el frío podría causarle tanto mal.

-Ella siempre ha sido así de débil- dijo la enfermera- aunque hace cuatro años el frío le ha causado mayor sensibilidad a su salud... - agregó y Jamie notó un cambio en los ojos de la mujer, luego su mirada volvió a la de antes- muchachos, ¿les puedo pedir un favor? Hoy me tengo que quedar haciendo inventario en la enfermería para dejar todo listo antes de vacaciones de navidad y fin de año. ¿Podrían ir a dejarle las tareas a mi hija?, estoy segura que les alegrará verlos.

Los niños aceptaron la petición diciendo que irían a verla luego de terminar las clases.

Luego de la conversación que había tenido Jack con el muchacho, el guardián comenzó a investigar un poco más. En la mañana, observó a Jamie y a Sophie ir a la escuela, encontrándose con la amiga de la conversación. Observó los movimientos de la pequeña todo el día buscando alguna forma de acercarse a ella para que cambiara su opinión sobre el invierno buscando algo que le gustara y mezclándola con su poder, pero solo observó que leía un libro y su mochila llena de muñecos de trapo, nada concluyente. Siguió a la chica hasta su hogar, una casa pequeña de dos pisos, un ante jardín pequeño con un gran roca llena de flores, la roca estaba pintada con corazones de distintos colores que le daban una llamativa visión.

Emma se acercó a las flores de la roca y las tocó suavemente saludándolas. Lo que llamó la atención de Jack. La chica tosió un poco y se fue a la casa, de donde no salió más.

Al día siguiente vio a dos personas salir de la casa, pero la pequeña Emma no se apareció por esa puerta, Jack sabía que era muy temprano para que la niña saliera a clases a si que esperó en el techo un buen rato.

Ya había pasado tiempo y sabia que, ha esa hora, todos los niños estaban en el colegio en ese momento para ya ¿la segunda clase? Y no había visto a la chica salir en ningún momento de la casa.

Observó por las ventanas y la encontró en su habitación con una bata para levantarse y una bufanda en su cuello a su lado había una mesa con muchos remedios, algunos ya abiertos con frascos semi llenos.

Jack se escondió en el techo rápidamente cuando vio que Emma se dirigía a la ventana. La pequeña la abrió y dirigió su mirada a la roca con flores que había en el ante jardin dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Emma, ¿qué haces frente a la ventana? Por favor vuelve a la cama- se escuchó en el interior de la casa, no estaba sola.

-Lo siento- dijo juntando las ventanas nuevamente- es que no lo había saludado todavía y además pensé que... si estaba un poco mejor podría bajar a limpiarla un poco, está muy sucia y algunas flores se están marchitando

-Veamos eso en la tarde, ¿si?- dijo la otra persona que se encontraba con la niña, era una voz femenina de, según Jack, una adolescente- te traeré algo caliente mientras tanto.

Jack no pudo ver a la otra persona, puesto que en el momento en que bajó a observar, la persona en cuestión había salido por la puerta, pero logró ver a Emma metiéndose en la cama mientras cosía unos trapos que tenía en una caja formando un muñequito como los que tenía en su mochila. El guardián volvió al techo de la casa a meditar un poco lo que había visto.

La niña no había ido al colegio por un leve resfriado por el cambio de clima, no era oficialmente invierno, pero los vientos fríos ya estaban haciendo su trabajo y según lo que Jamie había contado, la chica sufría de mala salud, si el viento frío la tenía en cama, ¿qué no haría el invierno con ella? Ahora su interrogante era como mostrarle lo genial del invierno, Jack movía su mano generando un cristal de nieve para luego hacerlo volar por los aires, siguió el movimiento de su pequeña creación que aterrizó sobre aquella roca llena de flores que la chica había visto anteriormente, su mirada por ese lugar era de cariño.

Descendió hasta ese lugar para observarlo mejor, era una roca común y corriente que si, estaba algo sucia y las flores se mantenían con algo de maleza alrededor de ella. El espíritu de la escarcha se rascó la barbilla observando ese extraño adorno que encantaba a la pequeña y luego sus ojos se iluminaron. Era su respuesta a que la pequeña viera las bondades del invierno.

Jamie caminaba con sus amigos y Sophie hacia la casa de Emma en ese momento, el chico le contaba a sus amigos sobre la visita de Jack Frost del otro día.

-Y me dijo que intentaría que a Emma le gustara el invierno-concluyó Jamie

-Vaya, luego de lo que nos contaste Jamie, parece algo complicado, en especial por el estado de salud que tiene Emma con el frío

-Lo se, pero estoy seguro que a Jack se le ocurrirá una forma de lograrlo, por más que el frío la moleste el invierno esta cerca y eso quiere decir Navidad también, y quién no ama una blanca Navidad.

Al acercarse hasta la casa de la chica vieron, al guardián en el ante jardín, sus pies descalzos se encontraban sobre el suelo lleno de césped.

-Jack- exclamó Jamie y los demás acercándose hasta la casa, el guardián volteó y alzó su mano de forma de saludo a los chicos, quienes corrieron hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Jamie

-Cambiando la visión que tiene su amiga – dijo Jack.

Señaló un costado y los niños se sorprendieron al ver aquello, era una roca con flores que estaba decorada con nieve, Jack había hecho un muñeco sobre ella, el hombre de nieve parecia estar rodeado de flores, además de unos pequeños montículos alrededor que parecían arbustos, Jack había hecho los brazos y rostro con hielo, dándole una visión majestuosa, era el muñeco de nieve perfecto.

-Wow- dijeron a coro los niños al ver la creación de Jack

-La primera nieve... antes del invierno- dijo Jamie

-Toda la nieve en invierno hace que sienta más frío y genera más cuidados de la salud- dijo Jack- de seguro, al ver esto cambiara su visión y verá lo divertido que es. Y bueno ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Oh, venimos a ver a Emma – dijo Jamie

-¡Sus tareas!- exclamó Sophie mostrando algunos cuadernos que cargaba con ella

-Oh ya veo.

Jamie tocó la puerta siendo recibidos por una chica de la estatura de Jack, era igual de pecosa que Emma pero su cabello era oscuro y corto hasta su mentón. Llevaba puesto un sweater blanco que era tan largo que lo usaba de vestido con unas medias negras y botas del mismo color.

-Hola, muchachos, en que puedo ayudarles. Jack, que se encontraba sobre el tejado nuevamente, reconoció esa voz como la persona que acompañaba a Emma.

-Somos amigos de Emma de la escuela – dijo Jamie- vinimos a dejarle las tareas del día de hoy- agregó entregándoles los cuadernos a la chica .

´Muchas gracias- dijo la chica. Soy Joanne, la hermana mayor de Emma, por que no pasan, les dará mucho gusto verlos.

Emma había decidido dormir un poco luego del almuerzo para que su fiebre bajara, era su remedio seguro luego de tomarse las medicinas que su madre le dejaba y que su hermana mayor administraba. Había despertado un poco antes del sonido del timbre de su casa porque juraría que había escuchado muchas voces al frente de su jardín, ya se sentía mejor que en la mañana y decidió levantarse. Abrió la ventana al escuchar que su hermana iba a abrir y vio a sus amigos de la escuela. Jamie subió su mirada y vio a Emma en la ventana y la saludó, la chica le devolvió el saludo y desvió su mirada hacia la roca con flores. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y tuvo que abrir la ventana para ver mejor lo que estaba frente a ella, había nieve... mucha nieve.

-Emma, no abras la ventana – dijo su hermana al verla abrirla desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-Hermana...- la voz de Emma se quebró – eso... eso es...

Jamie notó la mirada de su amiga señalando el regalo de Jack, por un momento pensó que estaba sorprendida pero esos ojos tenían algo extraño... y no, no era una expresión buena ante eso. Joanna observó hacia donde su hermana le había señalado y se llevó sus manos a su cara, que demostraban sorpresa pero también había pánico. Jamie escuchó como Emma cerraba la ventana y el sonido de sus pies corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras. La niña salió descalza al patio con su bata puesta.

-Emma, ¡no!- Joanne no tuvo tiempo para detenerla, la niña se fue inmediatamente donde estaba la nieve.

Jack vio a la chica salir de la casa descalza en dirección a su muñeco de nieve, esperó una sonrisa frenética, pero se levantó al ver como la niña con ira botaba el muñeco y comenzaba a quitar la nieve sobre la roca pasando a llevar las flores y manchándose de agua y lodo. Algo había salido muy mal... demasiado mal.

-¡Quién hizo esto!- lloraba la chica limpiando la roca, había rabia y tristeza en su voz-¡Qué crueldad!

-Emma, basta – exclamó asustado Jamie.

Jack vio como la chica comenzaba a llorar, lo había empeorado todo, voló hasta el suelo, a centímetros de la chica cuyas manos y pies estaban rojos por las quemaduras de la nieve.

-Lo siento- gritó Jack a la chica- quería darte un regalo para que veas lo bello de la nieve, que la disfrutaras por tus problemas de salud,jamás fue mi intención hacerte eso...

Jack acercó su mano para que la chica le hiciera caso, pero pasó como si fuera transparente, como si no existiera... como lo hacía antes.

-Jack – susurró Jamie al ver esto.

El guardián observó su mano sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Emma...- Joanne se acercó a la chica y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que su hermana reaccionara, el rostro de la pequeña estaba lleno de lágrimas y con las nariz completamente roja- Vamos a casa, yo me encargaré de esto. Debemos cambiarte de ropa antes que todo sea peor.

Joanna tomó en brazos a la chica pasando sobre un Jack completamente helado ante todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Emma estaba nuevamente en su habitación, esta vez acostada en su cama con un pijama nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, la fiebre había vuelto y de peor forma. Jamie y los demás estaban en la habitación viendo como Joanna revisaba el termómetro, Jack también se encontraba ahí. Ninguna de las dos hermanas podían verlo.

-Treinta nueve- dijo Joanne revisando el instrumento- Voy a traer un remedio para que te vuelva a bajar, chicos, se las encargo un momento- la adolescente salió de la habitación, dejando a los chicos, Emma y Jack en la habitación.

-Emma- dijo Jamie- ¿qué fue eso?

-Yo... no tolero el invierno... es tan cruel, todo lo relacionado con el invierno es cruel- concluyó Emma, tapándose completamente con las cobijas de su cama con sus grandes ojos castaños a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Pero Jack Frost te hizo eso como un regalo- dijo Jamie , a lo que Emma le dirigió la mirada. Jack prestó atención a el comportamiento de esta

-Jack... ¿quién?- dijo la chica

-Es el que trae la escarcha y los pies fríos en invierno- dijo Jamie, hablando de parte de Jack- se encarga de crear los días de nieve para que nosotros podamos faltar a la escuela. Sabes, el estaba preocupado por ti y te hizo ese regalo, por eso la nieve en esta época, la trajo solo para ti.

El rostro de la chica se nubló, con algo de enojo ante lo dicho por Jamie.

-¡Como es posible que el me haga eso!- gritó indignada la chica- ¡Es un mostruo!

El rostro del guardián cambió a sorpresa ante esta afirmación de la chica, los niños vieron esto, apenados ante la forma en que se encontraba Jack, quien comenzó a sentir un extraño malestar en el pecho

-Pero Emma- esta vez Cupcake habló- lo hizo con buena voluntad,el solo quería ser amable contigo.

-El es un ser sin corazón y sin respeto por nada, lo odio, odio a Jack Frost y todo el invierno- esta vez se tapó completamente con a ropa de cama. Dejando a los chicos sorprendidos y a un Jack agarrándose el pecho.

-E... Emma...- trató de hablar Jamie

-Por favor, váyanse, quiero estar sola- dijo la chica entre la ropa de cama.

Los chicos se fueron, Jack fue el último en salir por el umbral de esa puerta, vio por última vez hacia la cama donde Emma todavía estaba escondida entre las sábanas y cerró la puerta.

Las cosas habían salido muy mal, el regalo se convirtió en una tortura para la niña, dejando a los chicos y al guardián con más interrogantes que al principio. Pero con una que a Jack le brotaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser: "¿Qué hice mal?" junto a un extraño dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba volar con libertad.

* * *

Parece que Emma no es que odie el invierno por su salud, tiene un trasfondo mas profundo, ¿qué creen que sea?

En el próximo capítulo, las respuestas.


	3. Boo

**Capitulo 3**

**Boo**

Luego de aquel día Emma no se presentó en el colegio, los días pasaban y de ella no se veía ni su sombra. Jamie observaba el banco vacio de la chica todavía pensando en lo que había pasado. Cuando los muchachos salieron, vieron nuevamente a Jack frente a esa roca y los restos del muñeco de nieve que había hecho con cariño a la pequeña que hizo que todo empeorara. Jamie observó los restos de nieve repartida y el rostro angustiado de su amigo.

- Jack…- los niños estaban preocupados. Cuando el guardian escuchó su nombre volvió en si viendo al grupo de pequeños cuyo rostro estaba tan angustiado como el de el.

- Lo siento, lo arruiné- dijo Jack con una de sus manos en la frente

- Descuida- dijo Jamie- nosotros tampoco entendemos lo que ocurre aquí.

- Estuve observando a Emma todo el día viendo que podría hacer- dijo Jack- este lugar parecía excelente, pero parece que no fue asi.

- ¿Este lugar?- pregunto uno de los chicos

- Si, lo miraba de una forma especial- dijo Jack- pero creo que no funcionó.

Jack tomó su bastón y comenzó a flotar alejandose de los muchachos.

- Jack- exclamaron los muchachos

- Debo pensar… - dijo Jack- Descuiden, estaré bien, preocupense de Emma, por favor.

Hubo un leve viento que sacudió algo de la nieve, al segundo Jack habia desaparecido.

Jamie no había tenido noticias de Jack hasta el momento, pero sabía que estaba haciendo su trabajo, el clima comenzaba a cambiar mientras se acercaba el descanso de navidad y los días se comenzaban a nublar, su nariz comenzaba a ponerse roja con el frío y debía empezar a abrigarse más. El cesped, cerca de la parada del autobus comenzaba a apreciarse blanca en las mañanas por la escarcha matutina la cual Sophie movía con sus botas rosadas haciendo que se apreciara el verde que relucía sobre la capa de hielo. Al ver a su hermana jugando sobre el cesped escarchado se le ocurrió una idea.

- Debo hablar con Emma, debo saber porque odia el invierno.

Jack se encontraba sentado sobre la nieve en alguna parte del polo norte pensando, las palabras de la niña retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_El es un ser sin corazón y sin respeto por nada, lo odio, odio a Jack Frost y todo el invierno"_

Además de que la pequeña no podía verlo, eso quiere decir, que no creía en el, cuando la trató de tocar su mano pasó como si no existiera, pero esta vez, dolía. No como cuando no era un guardían y esperaba que los niños pudieran verlos, esta vez fue doloroso, como si una aguja le pinchara en el pecho y se quedara ahí.

Recordó el rostro de Pitch y su advertencia.

_ "Ser un guardián tiene si precio" _

Escondió su rostro en sus piernas, molesto por que el tenía razón, necesitaba saber como solucionar esto, como hacer que esta época no fuera dificil para la niña. No podría evitar que llegue el invierno, la Madre Naturaleza vendría a reprenderle esto, con esa mirada que le recordaban al rey de las pesadillas.

Pensó un poco en que podría hacer. Necesitaría ayuda de alguien que llevara más tiempo en esto de ser una guardian.

- Estoy en el polo, creo que sería bueno hablar con el viejo de Norte- se dijo a si mismo.

Jamie dejó a Sophie en casa y fue a ver a Emma, sabía que su amiga se enojaría con él, pero necesitaba saber, por el bien de ella y de Jack, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llegó hasta la entrada de la casa y observó el lugar donde había estado el muñeco de nieve. No quedaba nada del detalle que Jack había hecho, solo la roca y algunas plantas nuevas. Jamie se acercó a ese espacio, tratando de entender que habría molestado a Emma.

- ¿Jamie?- escuchó detrás de el. Al voltearse se encontró con la hermana de Emma, Joanne. Su cabello corto estaba escondido debajo de una gorro de lana rosa y andaba con una chaqueta blanca.

- Hola- dijo Jamie

- ¿Vienes a ver a Emma?- dijo Joanne- lo siento, luego de la otra vez, el médico nos pidió evitar las visitas para que no se altere y se recupere pronto, pero le diré que la viniste a ver.

- Esta bien – dijo Jamie un poco descepcionado- Yo solo… - suspiró- quería saber porque odia el invierno.

- Oh… - Joanne abrió sus ojos y miró el suelo.

Silencio.

- ¿Ella…- Joanne midió sus palabras antes de continuar- no les ha contado?.

- Solo nos ha dicho sobre que se enferma mucho y que lo odia… Jack creía- Jamie paró y cambió lo que iba a decir-… mi amigos creíamos que era porque no podía disfrutar los dias de nieve por su mala salud. Pero luego de lo de la otra vez…- dijo viendo la roca.

- Jamie- dijo Joanne- ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de chocolate caliente? – dijo sacando sus llaves de su chaqueta

- ¿Qué?- dijo el muchacho

- Te invito una taza, así te cuento todo lo que ocurre con el invierno y Emma.

El niño sonrió y aceptó.

Joanne abrió la puerta y dejó a Jamie entrar. Sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a la piedra de la entrada.

Norte se veía ocupado y era obvio porque, ya era Diciembre y no quedaba nada para Navidad. El guardian de las maravillas se paseaba por cada espacio, revisando los ultimos ajustes de cada regalo, los yetis le entregaban documentos y catálogos que debía aprobar, mientras los elfos hacían tonterías en cada espacio. Decidió tomar un descanso para ir a su oficina, necesitaba un poco de pan con nuez y chocolate caliente, luego tendría que revisar su uniforme para el viaje, hacía mucho frío en buenas partes del mundo por el invierno, como también mucho calor por el comienzo del verano en otra parte del mundo, debía ver que el traje fuera a prueba de los climas extremos.

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con una sorpresa.

- Jack Frost!- exclamó Norte al ver al más nuevo de los guardianes observando por la ventana- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, estaba cerca del lugar y se me ocurrió venir a verte, fue sencillo entrar al palacio con todos ocupados por Navidad.

- Oh si, ni que lo digas- dijo Norte sentandose en una de las sillas- Pitch destruyó mucho de nuestro trabajo la última vez, tuvimos que trabajar doble turno todos para hacer que las cosas funcionasen adecuadamente antes de la fecha límite, pero, ya estamos más tranquilos, ¿quieres algo?

- No gracias

- Jack, algo te pasa- dijo Norte observando el rostro del guardián.

- Bueno, si. Ha pasado algo, te explicaré.

Jack le habló de Emma y su odio al invierno, de como trató de que le gustara a la pequeña y como hizo que todo empeorara y lo peor de todo, de cómo su mano traspasó a la chica y la sensación que le dejó en el pecho. Norte escuchó esto en silencio mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

- Oh, tu primer gran golpe como guardian- dijo Norte- es la misma sensación que tuvimos el conejo, hada y yo con lo que estaba haciendo Pitch… se te van las fuerzas y sientes un terrible dolor en el pecho.

- Dime, ¿crees que pueda hacer algo para ayudar a la niña?- dijo Jack

- Bueno, lo de la nieve no sirvió… creo que deberías tratar alguna otra cosa. Mi consejo es que la asombres.

- ¿Cómo podría lograr eso?

- Bueno, podrías ir a ver a la hada de los dientes- sugirió Norte- ella guarda los recuerdos de todos los niños, tal vez, ella pueda decirte algun recuerdo de Emma que te pueda ayudar a asombrarla.

- Es buena idea- dijo Jack sonriendo- Muchas gracias, Norte.

Jack abrió una de las ventanas para poder salir hacia el castillo de el hada cuando recordó algo.

- Norte, ¿dónde queda el castillo?

Norte lo quedó mirando en silencio, sacó de su bolsillo su ya conocida bola de nieve, se acercó hasta la ventana y dijo "Palacio de los dientes" la lanzó y le dejó la entrada al joven guardian.

- Gracias- dijo Jack desapareciendo por el portal.

El hada de lo dientes sonrió al verlo llegar y lo abrazó en el aire.

- Jack, como has estado- dijo la muchacha soltandolo- ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Si, mucho tiempo- sonrió el joven guardian viendo a su amiga. El Hada lo observó y se preocupó

- Algo te pasa, ¿no?- dijo

- Bueno si- Jack se sorprendió que su cara denotara inmediatamente su estado de ánimo- te contaré, ¿tienes tiempo?

- Puedo hacermelo- sonrió el hada.

Joanne le entregó una taza de chocolate con algunos malvaviscos a Jamie, ella también se sirvió lo mismo. Estaban en la cocina de la casa en una pequeña mesa que se usaba para desayunar. Jamie tomó un poco del chocolate dejándole un pequeño bigote sobre sus labios.

- Está delicioso- dijo Jamie- gracias

- No hay de que- dijo Joanne- bueno Jamie, por donde deseas empezar.

- Bueno ¿cuál es el problema de Emma con el invierno?

- Bueno Jamie- dijo Joanne- Emma no siempre fue así, sabes. Siendo que ella ya sufría de una salud complicada y el invierno le producía problemas por las bajas temperaturas disfrutaba de la estación. En especial si había nieve en Navidad… ahora, solo espero que el clima no cambie mucho de aquí a esas fechas por su bien.

- Asi que ella, ¿no tenía problemas con la estación?

- No, todo era normal, recuerdo que saliamos las dos en trineo, a patinar y hacer guerra de bolas de nieve, lo disfrutaba, ser reia mucho y además se divertía. Pero hace unos años ocurrió algo que la hizo cambiar para siempre.

Joanne tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente antes de seguir.

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad, en Navidad, nos llegó un regalo maravilloso, se llamaba Boo, era un cachorrito de cabello castaño y una larga cola. Emma y yo no lo podíamos creer, teníamos un bello perrito y fue uno de los mejores amigos de Emma, dormían juntos, jugaban, ella se encargaba de alimantarlo … todo, el invierno era una época divertida para los dos porque podían jugar en la nieve y tengo que decir que, desde que llegó, la salud de mi hermana mejoraba, los cambios de temperatura no la afectaban como antes… Boo fue algo mágico de alguna forma.

- Y donde está Boo ahora- dijo Jamie

- Bueno… el… el murió Jamie.

El rostro de la guardiana de las memorias se sorprendió al escuchar la historia de Jack, entendiendo como el muchacho debía sentirse en aquel momento.

- Jack, eso es terrible- dijo

- Norte me dijo que hablara contigo, para ver si podías encontrar algun recuerdo que me podría ayudar con Emma

- Oh Jack, eso es casi imposible- dijo el hada tristemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Te explicaré Jack, Nosotras, las pequeñas hadas y yo, nos encargamos de guardar y proteger los recuerdos de los niños. Si abrimos los estuches, los recuerdos aparecerian en la mente del niño en cuestión, no los podemos ver, solo ellos los pueden sentir.

- Entiendo- dijo Jack- Y dime… que crees que debería hacer…

El Hada comenzó a pensar, de seguro había alguna cosa que podría hacer Jack por la pequeña niña.

- ¿Murió?- dijo Jamie sin creerlo- ¿Cómo… que ocurrió?

- Fue cuando el invierno estaba en su máximo apogeo. Emma y yo salimos a caminar con Boo, quien ya tenía tres años. Cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo que el se escapara, lo estuvimos buscando todo el día, avisamos a nuestros padres para ayudarnos, no lo encontramos. Ya era de noche y mis padres nos pidieron dormir mientras ellos, con ayuda de amigos buscaban a Boo. No dormí en toda la noche, pero logré que Emma pudiera descansar diciendole que el llegaría pronto. Estaba nevando muy fuerte aquella noche.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas comanzaron a salir de los ojos de Joanne.

- Lo encontraron al otro día, congelado y lleno de escarcha… ya no respiraba, murió congelado- Joanne dejó de hablar por un momento, no podía controlar sus ojos que ya comenzaban a ponerse rojos- Nosotros vimos cuando trajeron su cuerpo. Emma estalló en llanto, ver a Boo así le partió el corazón como a mi. La tristeza la hizo enfermar.

Jamie quedó impactado ante lo que le decia la adolescente.

- Desde entonces, Emma no le gusta el invierno, porque recuerda la muerte de Boo. Estuvo llendo a un sicólogo y eso ayudo mucho a que mejorara, incluyendo su inmunidad biológica, pero… a comienzos de año… en vispera de pascua las cosas se pusieron mal. Comenzó a tener pesadillas y sueños horrendos, lloraba constantemente, se despertaba a media noche gritando el nombre de Boo… era complicado calmarla… yo tambien tuve pesadillas, todas sobre Boo, el invierno y mucha oscuridad…

Jamie abrió los ojos, ese fue Pitch, el coco. El hizo que Emma, y hasta Joanne, recordaran la tristeza y el miedo que sintieron con lo ocurrido con Boo. Emma es una víctima, una víctima de ese creador de pesadillas.

- Eso fue lo que pasó Jamie- dijo Joanne secándose sus ojos- Boo lo cremamos, pusimos sus cenizas bajo aquella piedra afuera de nuestra casa, a el le encantaba estar ahí, le gustaba esperarnos cuando veníamos del colegio. Lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era dejarlo descansar en aquel lugar, es por eso que cuidamos ese lugar y porque Emma le tiene cariño. No se quien hizo esa broma con la nieve, pero la afectó tanto, a mi me duele también, pero ella es más débil que yo.

- Eso era un regalo...- dijo Jamie- Jack Frost se lo hizo a Emma, pensando que así le gustaría el invierno.

Joanne colocó una cara de duda ante esto.

- ¿Jack Frost?- dijo Joanne sin entender- ¿Ese nombre no es de aquel personaje de fantasía… el que se encarga de traer el frío?

- Es real, solo que tu no lo puedes ver y Emma tampoco, el lo hizo con buenas intenciones, pero no sabía esto…

Joanne, sonrió un poco y se levantó de la mesa.

- Se que lo dices para animarme y por Emma , Jamie, agradezco que mi hermana tenga un amigo como tu- dijo la chica- Pero no puedes esperar que crea algo asi.

- Pero es verdad Joanne.

- Lo siento Jamie, creo que estoy muy grande para creer algo así, lo siento. Me encantaría poder creerte pero- suspiró- con lo que le ha pasado a mi hermana es algo dificil creer en cosas mágicas.

Joanne se despidió de Jamie en la puerta de la casa, nuevamente agradeciendole la visita a su hermana. El muchacho caminó y observó la roca puesta en el jardín, no… la tumba en el jardín. Ahora podía entender de mejor forma a Emma, ¿Qué sentiría si Abby se perdiera en medio del invierno y al otro día la encontrara congelada bajo la nieve en la escarcha?¿ Y si sobre el lugar donde descansa su cuerpo encontrara algo como un muñeco de nieve? Estaría enojada y triste al mismo tiempo, luego pensó en que pesadillas tendría con eso… Emma no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco Boo y menos Jack al no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Joanne había confiado en decirle todo esto para proteger a su hermana, penso en Sophie… si a ella le pasara algo así… movió su cabeza quitando los pensamiento de su cabeza, se estaba haciendo tarde.

El hada de los dientes se despidió de Jack, estaba contenta de poder ayudar a su amigo. A ambos le complicó encontrar una respuesta a lo que podrían hacer pero Jack recordó algo que le había funcionado anteriormente.

- ¡La escarcha¡- dijo Jack- gracias a ella , Jamie pudo verme y me convertí en un guardían, estoy seguro que funcionará.

- Eso- dijo el Hada moviendo sus plumas- haces trabajos en escarcha muy bellos, de seguro le encantará, hasle una bella obra de arte en su ventana y al despertar verá algo mágico y único.

- Es verdad, gracias – sonrió Jack.

Jack se alejó del palacio pensando en lo que podría hacer con la escarcha y como sorprendería a Emma.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sabemos cual es el problema de Emma con el invierno.

Un dato, hace muchos años veía una serie conocida como "Sally, la brujita" en latinoamerica o _Mahōtsukai Sarii en japones_ y hay un capitulo donde una de las amigas de Sally cuenta que no le gusta el invierno mientras todos estan emocionados por la estación. Cuando lo dice, la reina del invierno (la serie es con una trama de un reino mágico) siente un pinchazo en su corazón, su hijo, preocupado, trata de que a la niña le guste pero las cosas comienzan a salir mal... MUY MAL! y se descubre que la niña odia el invierno por la muerte de su perrito, que era un cachorro en aquella época. Cuando vi la pelicula de "El origen de los guardianes" se me vino a la mente la idea de que alguien odiara el invierno y recordé este episodio tomando de referencia la trama de la muerte que habla ese capitulo más los detalles propios que me entregó la película y sus personajes (los recuerdos, el rostro de asombro y dolor de los guardianes cuando se dan cuenta que la gente no cree en ellos o las pesadillas de pitch y sus frases para el oro)

Como siempre, gracias por leer, en serio, motiva mucho a que uno siga y en especial cuando me dicen que les parece. Pueden comentarme sin problema, ¿les gusto, no les gustó? ?¿faltas de ortografia y redacción? me interesa mucho su opinión, no se sientan intimidados :)


End file.
